Revenge of a Confession
by RizaUchimaki
Summary: Sasuke tells Naruto his feelings, but will they be returned?
1. Chapter 1

**Warning**: The following content includes two boys revealing their feelings to each other and mild language. If this offends you, do not continue reading. If not, read on!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto because if I did there would be no doubt about Sasuke and Naruto's undying love for one another!!! SasuNaru forever!!!

* * *

It was a sunny day in Konoha; the trees slowly swayed in the breeze. A boy lay silently in the clearing of the training grounds; listening to the sounds of its inhabitants. His raven hair greatly contrasted to the sun's bright rays. It had been only a week since that incident with Haku, but his wounds had already healed and his memories forgotten. With the thought of peace in his mind a shrill voice pierced the calmness.

"Oi, Sasuke-teme!!!" cried Naruto. "How long are you just going to lie there?" Said boy merely grunted at the loss of silence. "Are you ignoring me? Teme!"

"Oi, Naruto, how long have you been watching me?" Sasuke smirked, "You were so quiet. I didn't think that was even possible for a dobe like you."

"Don't call me that, teme!!!" Sasuke stood to meet the glaring eyes of his blond rival.

"But you are a dobe. Now then, why are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to train." Seeing as these were training grounds, it did seem pretty obvious as to why the blond was there. "I must be strong in order to become Hokage someday."

"Dobe, why is it that you so desperately want to become Hokage?" Naruto gazed at him in bewilderment. Was the 'great-Uchiha' asking him a personal question? That's so out of his character.

"Because, I want to protect this village." Black eyes urged him to continue. "I want them to regret ever disrespecting me, for them to feel bad about ever hurting me." Sasuke felt the urge to hug the boy, but restrained it and motioned for him to continue. "I'm just so tired of being ignored and hated by everyone. I want to feel like I belong somewhere and that people cared for me."

The two stood in silence for what felt like and eternity before Naruto spoke.

"I guess that's a dumb reason, eh Sasuke?" Naruto laughed nervously. Truth is, that wasn't a dumb reason at all, just kind of sad. Sasuke couldn't restrain himself any longer and he wrapped his arms around the blond.

"Sa-….Sasuke? What are you doing?" Naruto asked; he was so confused. Did the ice prince just hug him? That was just not supposed to happen.

"Naruto,…….you will make a great Hokage someday." Naruto gasped. No one had ever said anything like that to him before. "I know why I protected you that day." His memories were now set free and he realized why he did what he had, why he had protected his rival/best friend. Naruto had been trying to forget that day, the image of his teammate lying there, dead, but he had failed. Now, he too, had his memories returning.

Sasuke moved to look into those blue eyes that put the sky to shame. He leaned in real close and whispered so only the blond could hear him. "Naruto, I….am in love with you." Naruto couldn't believe his ears. Sasuke……..was in love with him, but Sasuke was his rival, his best friend. What was Sasuke to him, though?

"I love you, Naruto." And with that the Uchiha disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

'Was all this a joke?' Naruto thought to himself. 'Sasuke, I'll get him back good for this! How dare he be so sexy! Why I…….

Oh shit, I just thought Sasuke was sexy. What the hell is wrong with me today? I have to think, or not think, or-I don't know anymore!!!'

Naruto ran to go find his pink-haired teammate. Hey, she was a girl, so she must know all about love and feelings, right. She could sort this out in no time.

* * *

"Sakura-chan! Oi, Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled at the site of her in a nearby park.

"What is it Naruto?" the pink-haired kunoichi asked.

"I need your help! I need your girl advice on love or lack-there-of!"

"Oh? That's so cute. Well, you came to the right girl! I, Haruno Sakura, will help!!!"

"Thanks, Sakura-chan. You see, the thing is……I think I might be in love with someone who I should be in love with. I mean, can anyone _be _anymore apathetic? Always glaring and never offering a kind word, but then asking a personal question and then admitting feelings!!! I mean, is this some kind of a joke?!"

"Okay Naruto, what happened? What did she do to you?"

"Well, I went to the training ground to go practice, but I saw I wasn't alone. I went to go see if I could spar and ended up being asked why I wanted to become Hokage. After I answered my personal space was invaded by a hug and maybe even an attempted kiss!!! I asked what was going on, but my reply was 'I love you' and then, before I knew it, I was alone! Now, I'm questioning my own feelings and wanting revenge if that was a joke!"

"That doesn't seem like a joke. I think she really does love you, but pretends not to because it hurts her too much, so she pretends to have no emotions."

"Wow, that makes a lot of sense, Sakura-chan!"

"Now then, do you have those same feelings for her?"

"I…I do. I have to go find him, thank you Sakura-chan, thank you so much!"

"No problem Naru-wait, '_he?_' Did you just say he?"

"Yeah, 'he', why?"

"I thought we were talking about your love problems."

"Yeah, we were."

"Naruto, who do you love?" Naruto looked at his feet as if ashamed to tell. "It's Sasuke, isn't it?"

"Yes," he said quietly.

"Naruto! Sasuke doesn't love you!!! He loves me! You're his rival! I can't believe you thought he liked you. You made that story up, didn't you! Naruto!", but it was too late. Naruto had already run off, leaving behind a now very confused Sakura.

* * *

Naruto couldn't decide which was worse, the fact that he just realized his feelings for the cold-hearted raven, or the fact that he had just admitted them to Sakura, a die-hard Sasuke fan-girl. Now he definitely needed to find Sasuke. He needed answers and…and…well, he wasn't sure what else, but he wanted that, too!!!

He was so lost in thought he failed to notice that the very person he was looking for was right in front of him until he had ran right into him and the two were on the ground.

"Dobe, didn't you here me telling you to stop?!" Sasuke said irritably. Not only had he been knocked down, but he had also been pushed off of his precious blond.

"Sorry, Sasuke." What? No 'it was your fault Sasuke-teme', no insults at all? What was wrong with his Naruto?

After they both stood and stared at one another, Naruto broke the silence. "What you said to me……..in the woods…was that a joke?" His voice sounded pleading, as if he didn't want it to be a joke. As if he loved him back.

"No, Naruto, it wasn't."

Naruto walked forward and leaned into Sasuke's ear and whispered "Good, I'm glad because if it was I would have to get you back for it. 'Sides, how could I get revenge on someone so precious to me." Sasuke gasped slightly at this. He had expected Naruto to reject his feelings and try to fight him, but never did he think he'd say something like this. "I love you, too, teme."

Naruto quickly kissed the raven's check and then disappeared in his own cloud of smoke. _That _was his revenge. He left Sasuke hanging the same way Sasuke had left him.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, that's it. His little blond butt is fried. So what if it made sense for the dobe to leave him hanging the same way he had, he was the almighty Sasuke Uchiha and he would not be left hanging like that. Now, where's that blond?

"Oi, teme!" a loud voice called. Victory, Naruto has been located in a tree. Ha ha…tree.

"Dobe, what was up with that disappearing act?" the raven-haired boy asked as he joined his more-than-friend in the tree. (Ha ha…tree!)

"Serves you right!" Naruto yelled even though Sasuke wasn't even a foot away. "You left after saying…"

"After saying that I love you." Sasuke finished. Yeah, they confessed their feelings. "I left because I thought you'd reject my feelings for you."

"The Great Uchiha was afraid?" Naurto laughed. Sasuke, on the other hand, wasn't so amused.

"Shut up! You're the only one that makes me feel like that!" Naruto stopped laughing and looked him straight in the eye.

"Sasuke…" Naruto tried, but couldn't continue. He couldn't find any words, so he tried the next best thing, holding him. "Sasuke, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make fun of you."

"It's fine Naruto," Sasuke said as he returned the embrace, "but what you said…is that true? Do you love me, too?"

"Of course I do!" and with that they kissed. They couldn't help it; they were, after all, in love.

Gomen ne, I know this is short, but it's all I have time to do. This is the temporary end. I'll add to it later, but it will be a two-shot. I'm sorry I can't add more now. Ja ne!


End file.
